Charles Xavier
Amanda Sefton - they first met at the X-Mansion in An. X-Men #4, know each other through Kurt, and both fought in the Muir Island battles (U X-Men #254-278) * Ancient One - Charles knew of Ancient One from his brother (X-Men #33) * Angel - founders of X-Men (#1-94) * Ant-Man - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Apocalypse - Apoc mentions Charles in his files in X-Factor #65 * Arcade - Enemy: the X-Men plot against Arcade and Doom in #145 * Artie Maddicks - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Aurora - Nightcrawler mentions Aurora in X-Men #139 * Avalanche - Enemy: their teams fight it out in Days of Future Past (X-Men #141-142) * Banshee - clashed in X-Men #28 but later X-Men (#94-111) and always allies * Beast - founders of X-Men (#1-66) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Widow - Charles is the possessed opponent for Avengers in Onslaught (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Blob - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #3) * Boom-Boom - X-Men and X-Force clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Cable - members of X-Men * Callisto ''- Enemy:'' Callisto again attacks the X-Men (U #293) - Ally: members of the Genosha Excalibur (from #3.2) * Cannonball - Charles created the New Mutants, and they are also x_men together later * Captain America - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Captain Britain - Brian saw Charles in a glimpse at the end of Excalibur #17, later the whole team Excalibur discusses Charles and Onslaught (#102) * Carol Danvers - she stayed with the X-Men in Avengers An. #10, and they journey together with the Starjammers * Ch'od - they journey together with the Starjammers * Colossus - core X-Men (from #94) * Corsair - they journey together with the Starjammers * Crystal - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and Charles is the possessed opponent for Avengers in Onslaught (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men * Dazzler - join forces against Hellfire Club (X-Men #131), in Mojoverse (#2.10) and Genosha (#392-393) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: the X-Men plot against Arcade and Doom in #145 * Doctor Strange - they have been allies many times, starting in X-Men #33 * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and join forces in Israel (#40) * Doug Ramsey - Doug becomes friends with the X-Men since New Mutants #14 * Emma Frost - Enemy: iconic foe of the Dark Phoenix years (X-Men #129) - Ally: they have to join forces in U X-Men #281-282, later cooperate around the institutes * Firelord - Firelord attacks the X-Men in #105-106 * Firestar - he discusses Angelica in X-Men #2.17 * Forge - X-Men members together (from #277) * Franklin Richards - Charles holds him hostage in Onslaught * Frenzy - she joins the X-Men in liberating Charles from Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) * Gambit - X-Men members together (from #277) * General Ross - Charles aides Ross in capturing Hulk in Avengers #88 * Gladiator - they must have met already when Charles first resided with the Xi'ar, and then in X-Men #137 * Havok - members of X-Men (from #65-94) * Hawkeye - Charles is the possessed opponent for Avengers in Onslaught (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Henry Gyrich - Enemy: ''Gyrich was persecuting his first group of New Mutants (from #1) - ''Ally: they join forces in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Hepzibah - they journey together with the Starjammers * Hulk - the X-Men discuss Hulk in #66, and Charles aided in capturing Hulk in Avengers #88 * Human Torch - many crossovers over the years since X-Men #13 * Iceman - founders of X-Men (#1-94) * Iron Fist - Charles overhears Misty Knight talking with Iron Fist in X-Men #118 * Iron-Man - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * J. Jonah Jameson - Charles reads his newspaper column in Marvel Team-up #4 * Jean Grey - original X-Men (#1-137). Co-telepath and often his closest confidante in the team ever since he secretly trained her in telepathy (#40). Early on he had forbidden feelings for her (#3) * Jubilee - X-Men members together (from #277) * Juggernaut - step-brother * Karma - he created the New Mutants * Ka-Zar - the X-Men and Charles discuss Ka-Zar in X-Men #10 * Leech - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Lilandra - first has dreams of her struggles in X-Men #97, becomes life partner since they first meet in #105 * Lizard - Charles reads Spider-Man's memories about Lizard in Marvel Team-Up #4 * Longshot - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Magik - first met at the Soviet kolkhos (GSX#1), later Illyana lived in the mansion (from X-Men #148) * Magma - she becomes member of New Mutants from #13 * Magneto - Enemy: ''archenemy - ''Ally: long time friend and ally, and members of the Genosha Excalibur (from #3.2) * Mandarin - Enemy: Charles knows that Psylocke has a past with Mandarin (X-Men #2.32) * Marrow - in X-Men together * Mastermind - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (ever since #4) * Meggan - Charles saw her in a glimpse at the end of Excalibur #17, later the whole team Excalibur discusses Charles and Onslaught (#102) * Mirage - he created the New Mutants * Misty Knight - befriended through Jean Grey (X-Men #102) * Moira MacTaggart - lifelong colleague and partner * Morbius - Enemy: they battle over Spider-Man in Marvel Team-up #4 * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - Enemy: their teams fight it out in Days of Future Past (X-Men #141-142) - Ally: Mystique did her part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94) * Northstar - Northstar joins the X-Men in liberating Charles from Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) * Pete Wisdom - the whole team Excalibur discusses Charles and Onslaught in Excalibur #102 * Polaris - members of X-Men (from #65-94) * Psylocke - X-Men members together (from #277) * Puppet Master - Enemy: Masters had a silver age battle with the X-Men (#27) * Pyro - Enemy: their teams fight it out in Days of Future Past (X-Men #141-142) * Quicksilver - many collaborations and clashes (since X-Men #4) * Rachel Summers - she was a resident at the mansion and X-Man * Raza - members of Starjammers together * Reed Richards - many crossovers over the years * Rictor - X-Men and X-Force clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Rogue - Enemy: first becomes aware of Rogue's misdeeds in Avengers An. #10 - Ally: in X-Men together * Sabretooth - Enemy: X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.33) * Sauron - Sauron is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) * Scarlet Witch - many encounters through the years (since X-Men #4) * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: iconic foe of the Dark Phoenix years (X-Men #129) * Selene - Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - X-Men together (from #129) * Shatterstar - X-Men and X-Force clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Siryn - they first meet at the X-Mansion in X-Men #148, but they battled in the Saga of Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - some team crossovers (e.g. Marvel Team-up #4) * Spider-Woman (JD) - they work together to solve the tragedy of Carol Danvers (Avengers An. #10) * Spiral - Enemy: Charles gets involved when Spiral attacks the X-Men (#2.31-32) * Storm - core X-Men (from #94) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sub-Mariner - Namor met the X-Men on Magneto's island (X-Men #6) * Sunfire - they join forces against Krakoa (GSX#1) and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - Charles created the New Mutants * Susan Richards - many crossovers over the years * Tessa - Tessa and X-Men talk about Xavier in X-Men #2.103 * The Thing - many crossovers over the years * The Watcher - Lilandra relays the message of The Watchers to the X-Men (#2.40) * Thor - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Toad - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Trish Tilby - Charles and Hank talk about Trish in X-Men #2.26, and she visits the mansion (#2.70) * U. S. Agent - they join forces in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Vanisher - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #2) * Viper - Enemy: Viper waged war on Charles and the New Mutants early on (#5-6) * Vision - Charles is the possessed opponent for Avengers in Onslaught (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Warlock - Charles created the New Mutants * Warpath - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) but Charles helps him (#2.17) * Wasp - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Wolfsbane - Charles created the New Mutants * Wolverine - core X-Men (from #94) * X-Man - Scott and Charles talk about Nate in X-Men Unlimited #25